Warner Bros. Movie World Germany
| owner = Parques Reunidos | general_manager = | operator = | opening_date = (as Warner Bros. Movie World Germany) (as Movie Park Germany) | closing_date = (as Warner Bros. Movie World Germany) | previous_names = Kirchhellener Märchenwald (1967 to 1976), Traumlandpark (1977 to 1985), Das Neue Traumland (1986 to 1991), Bavaria Filmpark Bottrop (1992 to 1993), Warner Bros. Movie World Germany (1996 to 2004) | season = Year-round | visitors = | area = | rides = 38 | coasters = 7 | water_rides = 4 | footnotes = | slogan = Hollywood in Germany }} thumb|[[Bermuda Triangle (Sea World)|Bermuda Triangle - Alien Encounter]] Movie Park Germany is a theme park in Bottrop-Kirchhellen in western Germany, 50 km (30 mi) north of Düsseldorf. With an area of 40 hectare (98 acres), it consists of 7 areas based on movies and TV series. Nearby the park are several film studios. History The park originally opened under the name "Kirchhellener Märchenwald" in 1967. Märchenpark was run by the German family Allekötter. The park featured attractions consisting of huts in the woods where guests could press buttons to listen to different fairy tales. A couple named Hans and Ida Rosenberg bought the park after the 1976 season. They operated the park under the name "Traumlandpark". This became their second park, the first being the Tuddern safari park in Tüddern, Germany which they purchased from Mr. Löffelhardt and Mr. Schmidt, who sold the park so they could focus on their newest project, Phantasialand. In 1985, the Rosenbergs ran out of money and had to declare bankruptcy with the debt of €22 million. Wolf-Dieter Jahn from Essen, Germany and Alexandre Berthé from France, who had previously worked at the park, bought it in 1986 and reopened it in 1987 under the name "Neue Traumland". In 1989 they decided to sell the park to Bavaria Film, and it closed again on 31 August 1991. The park opened on 6 June 1992 under the name "Bavaria Filmpark". This park was originally scheduled to open in May 1991. The park closed in 1993 after not becoming very popular. In May 1994, Warner Bros. purchased the location, and began construction on "Warner Bros. Movie World Germany". The park had a grand opening on 29 June 1996 with 20,000 invited guests including Johannes Rau, Ernst Löchelt, August Everding, Gustava Everding, Michael Douglas, Sophia Loren, Ron Williams, Amanda Lear, David Copperfield, Claudia Schiffer, Chris O'Donnell, Hans Meiser and Heinz Hoenig as special guests. The park opened to the general public on 30 June 1996. Zeitgeist Design and Production's Ryan Harmon served as the Director of Show Development for Warner Bros. International Recreation Enterprises, where he conceived, wrote and managed the design team for Warner Bros. Movie World in Germany's worth of rides, shows and attractions. Botticelli's - Atelier der angewandten Malerei and Sanderson Group were responsible for designing and painting the theming for the park. Alan Griffith Architect and Alder Constructions were also involved in the park's development. At the end of 1999, Warner Bros. sold the park to Premier Parks (now Six Flags). Premier Parks continued to license the Warner Bros. Movie World name. In later years, large investments in bigger, faster, more action-packed attractions made Warner Bros. Movie World Germany no longer a crowd puller for families, but rather in the direction of teenagers and the young at heart. Families stayed away from the park, and many thrillseekers visited it. This, along with a decline in visitor numbers, resulted in Warner Bros. Movie World Germany being acquired by StarParks, a subsidiary of Palamon Capital Partners, on 3 April 2004, which led to the park reopening as "Movie Park Germany" on 19 March 2005, and having a grand opening on 24 March 2005, with the Warner Bros. theming removed from the park and replaced by newer themes from 20th Century Fox, MGM, and Nickelodeon. Later themes included Van Helsing, AMC's The Walking Dead and Star Trek by CBS. On 17 May 2010, Parques Reunidos bought the park from Palamon Capital Partners. No changes to the park's name or theming occurred. Attractions The park is divided up into 7 areas each with their own collection of attractions. The Hollywood Street Set *Area 51 - Top Secret – Intamin spillwater (formerly Bermuda Triangle: Alien Encounter (19 March 2005-2018), Das Bermuda Dreieck (30 June 1996-31 October 2004)). It is a replica of the previously operated Sea World ride in Australia. *Looney Tunes 4D - Roadrunner & Wile e Coyote - A 4-D film shown at the Roxy 4D-Kino. *The Lost Temple - Simworx Immersive Tunnel (replaced Movie Magic - Voyagers to Mars (19 March 2005-2010), Movie Magic Special Effects Stage (1996-2004)) Streets of New York (formerly Gotham City) *NYC Transformer - Huss Top Spin (replaced Riddler's Revenge (1999-2004)) *Taste of New York - A expansive food court featuring regional specialties. Included eateries are Jack's Deli and NY Pizza & Pasta. *Time Riders – Time-travel with John Cleese - Attraction Media & Entertainment Inc. simulators (replaced Batman Abenteuer - The Ride (1996-2004)) *Van Helsing's Factory - Gerstlauer Bobsled roller coaster (replaced Gremlin Invasion (1996-2004)) Former attractions: *Cartoon Theatre - movie theatre (1996-2002) Nickland (formerly Wonderland Studios (2005-2006), Looney Tunes Land (1996-2004)) * Avatar Air Glider - Zamperla Giant Skychaser based on Avatar - The Last Airbender * The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars - Vekoma Family Roller Coaster (replaced Rocket Rider Rollercoaster (2005-2007), Roadrunner Achterbahn (1996-2004)) * Barnyard Bumpers - set of Preston & Barbieri Bumper Cars (replaced Ram Jam (2005-2007), Marc Antony's Autoscooter (1996-2004)) * Dora's Big River Adventure - Zamperla Log Flume - The ride is based on the television show Dora the Explorer. * Fairy World Spin - The Fairly OddParents - MACK Rides teacups (replaced Danny Phantom Ghost Zone (2007-2012), Dishwasher (2005-2006), Looney Tunes Tea Party (1999-2004)) * Ghost Chasers - Mack Rides wild mouse based on SpongeBob SquarePants (replaced Mad Manor (2005-2007), Tom and Jerry - Mouse in the House (1996-2004)) * Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Flyer - Vekoma Suspended Family Coaster - the ride is based on the animated television show Jimmy Neutron * Sea Swing - SBF Rides|SBF swing ride based on SpongeBob SquarePants * Splat-O-Sphere - Chance Rides Aviator * SpongeBob Splash Bash - Preston & Barbieri Splash Battle - the ride is based on the television show Teenage Robot Turnabout (2007-2012), Flying Cloud (2005-2006), The Daffy Duck Thundercloud (1996-2004)) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (License to drive) - driving school * Adventure Bay - PAW Patrol (New 2019) :- Zuma’s Zoomer - Zamperla Speedway (-2018 Swiper's Sweeper) :- PAW Patrol Adventure Tour - Zamperla Convoy :- Zuma and Rubble theme - Children's Playground :- PAW Patrol Meet&Greet Former attractions: *Adventure Express - Zamperla Kiddie Train (2008-2012; replaced Dora's Adventure Express (2007), Wonderland Studios Steam Tour (2005-2006), Yosemite Sam Rail Road (1996-2004)) *Beetle Dance - Zamperla Turtle Parade (2005-2007; replaced Porky Pig Parade (1996-2004)) * Blue's Skidoo - SBF Rides|SBF Jet ride (-2018) - The ride is based on the television show Blue's Clues. *Brandy Bird's Hat Dance - Mini Jet (2005-2007; replaced Tweety und Sylvester Jr. Chase (1996-2004)) * Diego's Rescue Rider (-2018) - Zamperla Jump Around *Max Mouse Moto - Motorcycle Jump (2005-2007; replaced Taz 500 (1996-2004)) *Movie Crew Carousel (2005-2006; replaced Looney Tunes Carousel (2000-2004)) *Nick Speed Racers - go-kart track (2007; replaced Mister Valentino's Go Kart Races (2005-2006), Speedy Gonzales Go Cart Races (2003-2004), Speedy Gonzales Taxi (1996-2002)) *Robert's Rat Race - Farm Tractor (2005-2007; replaced Elmer Fudd's Tractor Race (1996-2004)) * Wonder Pets Flyboat - SBF Kiddie Freefall Tower - based on the television show Wonder Pets (2008-2018 replaced The Backyardigans Hip Hopper (2007), Maple Hopper (2006), Miss Patricia's Treehouse (2005), Tweety's Treehouse (2001-2004))* Wonder Pets Flyboat - SBF Kiddie Freefall Tower - based on the television show Wonder Pets (replaced The Backyardigans Hip Hopper (2007), Maple Hopper (2006), Miss Patricia's Treehouse (2005), Tweety's Treehouse (2001-2004)) Upcoming attractions: *Shimmer & Shine - dark ride (2020 May 25-) The Old West *Bandit – Germany's first wooden roller coaster of modern times (Based on the Coney Island roller coaster The Cyclone) *MP Xpress – Vekoma Suspended Looping Coaster *Side Kick - Huss Frisbee (replaced Blazing Saddles (2000-31 October 2004)) *The High Fall - Intamin Tilting Gyro Drop. A clone of Acrophobia at Six Flags Over Georgia (replaced The Wild Bunch (6 April 2002-31 October 2004)). *The Walking Dead: Breakout - all year-maze, featuring authentic sets from the TV-Show. Former attractions: *Josie's Bath House - Huss Breakdance 4 (2000-2007; dismantled in 2008) Santa Monica Pier *Crazy Surfer - Zamperla Disk-O Coaster *Pier Patrol - Zierer Wild Water Rondell *Pier Side Carousel - Zierer Wave Swinger *Rescue 112 - Zamperla Fire Brigade *Santa Monica Wheel - SBF Ferris Wheel *Stormy Cruise - Zamperla Rockin' Tug Adventure Lagoon (formerly part of Looney Tunes Land (1996-2004)) * Excalibur - Secrets of the Dark Forest - Intamin rapid ride Former attractions: * Ice Age Adventure - Intamin indoor boat ride (2005-2016; replaced Looney Tunes Adventure (1996-2004)) Federation Plaza (formerly Downtown (2005-2006), Marienhof (1996-2004)) *Star Trek: Operation Enterprise - Mack Rides Launch Coaster - triple launch, first twisted halfpipe in Europe. Shows Movie Park Germany features many live shows as well as a 4-D movie. *Nicktoons Character Show - Let's Party with the Nicktoons *Meet the Moviecals Show - live show (2005-2007; replaced Bugs 'n Friends Rock'n Roll Party (2002-2004), Bugs 'n Friends Music Party (1996-2001)) *Crazy Cops New York - Action Stunt Show - a live action stunt show (replaced Crazy Cops - Action Stunt Show (2013-2016), Crazy Action Stunt Show (2005-2013), Police Academy Stunt Show (1996-2004)) *Meet the Stunt Crew *Meet the TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Street Entertainment in several areas of the park (e.g. Western Stunt Show, Character meeting, Marilyn Monroe impersonator) Halloween Horror Fest The Halloween Horror Fest is an annual event around Halloween time that began in October 1998. It features over 250 scare actors and extra attractions like mazes and scarezones, as well as shows. Current mazes (2018) *Deathpital Reloaded (16+) *Circus of Freaks (16+) *Insidious 2 (16+) *The Slaughterhouse (16+) (housed in the Cartoon Theatre show building since 2015) * The Walking Dead Breakout (Operates the whole season, 16+) *Campout (12+) * Hostel (18+) *Wrong Turn (16+) Former mazes (1999-2014) *Terror Train (housed in the Gremlin Invasion show building from 2002 to 2007) *House of Horror (housed in the Cartoon Theatre show building from 2002 to 2008) *The Dark Goldmine (housed in the Gremlin Invasion show building from 2008 to 2010) *Infected (Former: The Walking Dead, based on the TV show ''The Walking Dead, 16+) *Baboo Twister Club (12+) *The Forgotten (16+) (housed in the Cartoon Theatre show building from 2011 to 2014) *Noxam Nocere (housed in the Cartoon Theatre show building from 2008 to 2009) *City Of The Damned *Deathpital *Panic Zone *Paranormal Activity 2 (based on the 2010 motion picture; housed in the Cartoon Theatre show building in 2010) *Knott's haunted Mountain (water ride with live scare actors. The attraction, now known as 'Bermuda Triangle: Alien Encounter', operates the whole season, but without scare actors) During the HHF the Nickland theme area is a 'Monsterfreie Zone' (engl. 'monster free area') where children can stay at the park without being scared of the scare actors. References External links * * Category:Movie Park Germany Category:Amusement parks in Germany Category:Bottrop Category:Former Six Flags theme parks Category:1996 establishments in Germany Category:Tourist attractions in North Rhine-Westphalia Category:Parques Reunidos Category:Amusement parks opened in 1996 Category:Former Warner Bros. Global Brands and Experiences attractions